Hitotsu no Hōkō
by MarianaMusto
Summary: During the Great Magic Games, Hitomi Ayuzawa finds herself growing attached to Sting Eucliffe, Laxus Dreyar, and Gray Fullbuster; unfortunately she can only go one direction. NO SLASH! STINGxOC, slight LAXUSxOC, GRAYxOC, NATSUxLUCY
1. Hitomi VS Juvia

**Hitotsu no Hoko means One Direction. ****IT'S A MONDAY. Actually it's not, it's a Friday. **I absolutely love Fairy Tail and I just had to make a fanfiction. But there are no promises of me finishing this, especially since I get bored of writing easily, so if you end up liking it just review it and hopefully that'll keep me interested! (Not trying to sound like a cunt or anything xD). I'm not too sure who Hitomi will end up with, but the choices are Laxus, Sting, and Gray… In the end I'll probably have you guys vote or something.

**Rating**; For now it will be at T, but once it develops more it will more than likely be changed to M. I love me some *le sexy time. **Warning**; if you aren't caught up with the manga then this will just be an enormous spoiler alert! This story will be taking place in the Great Magic Games… yeah lol. **Disclaimer**; I don't own Fairy Tail or the character's. I do own the plot and my OC.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Erza Scarlett averted her gaze from the arena and onto her two nakamas, maintaining an empty expression on her face.

Lucy Heartfilia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, humming in response to the red heads question while Gray Fullbuster silently waited for her answer, focusing on the fight before him—Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus VS. Fairy Tail A's Elfman.

Erza fixated her sight back towards the arena, mentally wincing once Bacchus took another sip from his gourd; this wasn't going to be an easy fight. But Titania, lying all of her faith in Elfman, knows he will succeed…_For he is a man_.

"Erza…?" Lucy asked, waving a hand in front of the Requip Mage.

"Ah, my apologies," She answered with a discrete smile, "its hard conversing when there's an exciting battle before us, specifically when Elfman is putting his all into it."

"It's only a matter of time before one of them wears out," Gray murmured. "If Bacchus continues to attack Elfman his hands will seriously be injured by his Beast Soul: Lizardman, and if Elfman deliberately continues to withstand the attacks his magic will weaken. Either way, they're both screwed."

The Celestial Mage nodded in agreement, "Elfman's incredibly strong though, he'll finish this soon."

A satisfying silence settled over the three mage's as they contently watched their nakama fight for Fairy Tail's pride—momentarily sidetracking Erza's original thought process. Without hesitation she began to speak, "As I was mentioning earlier there's a new arrival joining the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy's dark brown eyes dilated after twisting her neck to face Erza, "Na-nani? How could this be…? Th-that gives majority of the guilds a complete disadvantage!"

Ignoring Lucy's outburst, Titania continued, "One of the mage's in Sabertooth, that are currently here now, is a replacement for the original."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned, finally glancing away from the arena.

"From what I've heard the original member was in an unfortunate accident and is currently recovering in a hospital nearby. She's supposed to return once she fully recu…per…ates," Erza brought the dialogue to a standstill, causing her two nakama's to follow where her gaze landed—which so happened to be on Elfman and Bacchus.

Their shoulders hung low as their chests heaved in and out dramatically, greedily inhaling each bit of air they could grasp. Both rivals were engulfed in an awkward silence, but before it could absorb everyone in the stadium Bacchus incoherently breathed a statement before collapsing to the ground. Within seconds all of Fairy Tail roared with praise and excitement, including Lucy and Gray. Erza, on the other hand, bathed in the refreshing taste of accomplishment, adorning a prideful smile on her lips.

"Fairy Tail A receives 10 points!" The announcer shouted enthusiastically, "This makes it 12 points!"

"COOL! COOL! COOOOL!" The editor of Sorcerer's Magazine gushed.

"Could this be the beginning of Fairy Tail's rebirth?"

In response to the announcer the crowd grew wild, "And to add to this excitement! The original member of Sabertooth is joining the competition, and coincidently has been chosen for the next battle…"

The crowd's cheers ceased as they conversed amongst their neighbors, wondering who the new arrival is:

"It's got to be Hitomi-chan-"

"It's miraculous how quickly she regained her health-"

"Talk about a powerful mage-"

"Not to mention beautiful-"

Their anticipation escalated and the spectators finally grew tired of waiting:

"COME ON-"

"DON'T MAKE US WAIT ANY LONGER-"

"BRING HITOMI-CHAN OUT-"

The announcer tried to stifle his laughter by shushing the audience, "Alright…Sabertooth's Hitomi VS…Fairy Tail B's Juvia!"

"…Juvia," Lucy frowned while she leaned away from the balcony's banister, her small hands still clenching the rail.

"Don't worry," The Ice Mage muttered. "She won't go down easily."

The Celestial Mage sighed in response, reluctantly accepting Gray's promise.

"Gray's right, Lucy," Erza nodded, hoping to reassure the blonde's doubts, "You have nothing to worry about."

All three members settled their sights on Juvia and Hitomi standing in the middle of the arena, patiently waiting for the battle to begin.

Hitomi stood before Juvia, sniffing the air as she silently pleaded the wind to waft some of her opponent's particles her way—which can help her determine what kind of magic the mage used,

'_Water_…' Smiling, Hitomi extended her arm towards the blue haired girl, waiting for her rival to connect their hands in a proper greeting.

"I wish you the best of luck…but considering my nakama's are set on winning this competition, I have to set aside my reluctant behavior and help them succeed. If I could opt out I would," The brunette let a chuckle pass through her parted lips, "I apologize for whatever may happen during our battle."

Surprised at her blunt and nonchalant attitude, Juvia accepted her honesty with a nod and a firm hand shake. As their intertwined hands separated, the Water Mage took the opportunity to cast her first attack by throwing herself in the air and away from the Wind user, "_Water Slicer_!"

Blades of water emerged from Juvia's body ready to strike the brunette, but with a wave of her hand Hitomi muttered: _Water Dissipate_, erasing every particle harboring in each water slice.

Landing and sliding on all fours Juvia brought herself into a into a kneeling position, raising her arms in front of her as if to guard her from oncoming attacks. She stared at the Wind Mage with dilated eyes, '_Juvia's attack didn't work_!' Glowering at her enemy, the Water Mage brought herself up to her feet, spreading each leg out for a better balance to ready herself for her next attack, "_Water Nebula_!"

In a swift motion, Hitomi erased Juvia's attack, causing the blue haired mage to shrink back in disbelief.

"_Wind Materialize,"_ Hitomi extended her arms, watching every particle attach to the palms of her hands. She blew the particles while gliding her arms to meet in the middle, every atom collected now surged into Juvia's body—the Water Mage can no longer transform to liquid, she's completely solid now.

The brunette dropped her right arm and kept the left one extended out before her, directing her pointer finger straight towards Juvia. An ultra violet light emerged from the tip of her finger, "_Wind Bind!" _Violet wind shot from the light source, crazily circling around Juvia's body.

Tugging her finger upwards, the wind tightened around the Water Mage as if multiple ribbons were fastening around her body. But unlike the silk texture of a ribbon, Hitomi's wind is like a thin wire…cutting and sliding easily against Juvia's skin, earning her a shrill screech. The crowd went ballistic, roaring and cheering like complete maniacs; this caused the brunette to shake her head.

Juvia closed her eyes, frustrated at the fact that her opponent's attack could easily capture her, and willed her body to turn into liquid. But once she opened her eyes and realized she was still solid, she gasped and cursed under her breath, '_Juvia can't worry about this right now, Juvia must continue attacking_.'

"_Water Dome_!"

Nothing happened.

Juvia didn't have enough time to panic, feel ashamed, or be shocked because the wind bind tightened into a vice grip, slicing each cut deeper, "AH!"

"How could it have not worked?" Lucy gasped, "Speaking of which, Juvia should be water right now! How could Hitomi's Wind magic touch her?"

"She's no typical Wind user," Erza answered.

Lucy turned to face her nakama, silently wondering what knowledge she learned about the Wind Mage within a short period of time, "Huh?"

"Wind Magic's disadvantage is that it cannot over power Air Magic-"

"But Air Magic can willfully use Wind Magic since it's generated from of it," Lucy added insightfully.

The Requip Mage nodded, "Unlike most Wind users, Hitomi can manipulate particles and atoms by bonding or de-bonding them. But such a powerful level of Wind Magic can't be learned so easily…It's…It's as if she's one with the wind."

Gray glanced towards Erza, his mouth slightly ajar, "What do you mean?"

"Just like Lucy befriended her Celestial spirits, Hitomi did the same."

"Wait, there are air spirits?" Lucy baffled.

"That I'm not sure of," She replied. "What I do know is that she's made a friendship with her magic, as if to say she cared for it as a person. But the more I think of it, air spirits are starting to make sense."

"Wouldn't everyone know they exist, though?" Gray quizzed.

"I suppose you're right…"

"All in all," The Celestial Mage announced, "What you're trying to get at is that Hitomi can use Air Magic?"

"Basically…"

Juvia continued to cry in excruciating pain, finally unable to bear it any longer and collapsing to the ground. Hitomi shuddered. She didn't want the Water user to go through anymore unnecessary agony and decided to end it with a final attack.

"_Wind Revolver_!" Wind formed at the base of Hitomi's feet, quickly surging up and around her as it engulfed her whole. The violet wind grew briskly, rising the mage to the apex of the actively growing tornado, sharply diving towards Juvia once the twister reached Hitomi's desired height.

"Wind Pinball Revolver!" Purposely missing Juvia, the tornado circulated around the arena bouncing off the walls, like a pinball, in order to gain more momentum (the audience could barely see the wind revolve). After the final hit the tornado rapidly smashed against Juvia's body, causing her to scream in response.

The wind pulled Hitomi back after the final attack and placed her gently on both feet.

"Sabertooth receives 10 points, which gives them!" The announcer called, trying to be heard over the screaming fans.

Fairy Tail stood still in disbelief and utter melancholy. Some sulking back into their seats while others conversed worryingly.

"Dear God…" Lucy groaned, letting her head fall into the palm of her hands, "…Poor Juvia."

"Fuck!" Gray cussed, abruptly turning away from the railing and towards the stone wall. Glaring angrily at it, the Ice Mage began pummeling the wall with his fists, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Lucy lifted her head from her hands, turning to face her overly pissed nakama. With a depressed frown she began towards him but was stopped by Erza's hand squeezing her shoulder. The Celestial Mage glanced at the red head, mouthing to her why she stopped her.

"Let him cool down by himself."

"But-"

"Lucy," Erza grunted and glowered at the blonde.

"E-e-e-e-eh, eh!" Lucy waved her arms about, repeatedly apologizing to Erza until she lifted the death glare from her expression. She sighed in relief before returning to her earlier position (resting her elbows along the balcony's rail), "This sucks."

"The worst part is, Hitomi wasn't even trying."

Hitomi sauntered towards Juvia—who's lying on the ground in pure agony—and halted before her. She bent down on to her knees (causing the uproar of the crowd to cease and sit in wonder) and easily managed to swing the Water Mage's arm over her shoulder, grasping onto it with her right hand. She wrapped her left arm around the girl's waist lifting Juvia and herself up once she managed to balance herself.

The crowd's mutters and whispers could be heard, some even began to call out towards Hitomi, praising her.

"Hitomi-chan is the ideal woman!"

"She even helps her enemies, such a fine young lady!"

"Hitomi-chan whip me with your wind magic!"

"WHIP ME!"

"NO, WHIP ME!"

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" Juvia breathed, depending entirely on the Wind Mage.

"Helping you," Hitomi replied with a weak smile as she dragged the injured female towards the sidelines. "I'm sorry."

"W-Why?"

"I don't like hurting innocent people, that's why I didn't want to compete in this stupid thing."

Juvia didn't reply, she wasn't sure what she could even respond with…instead, she let a small smile dance across her chapped lips.


	2. Thank You

Thanks to** HinaSnowBastia **&** NightCraver**(hearts) for leaving a review, I really appreciated it(: _**Btw there's a picture of Hitomi I drew on my profile, check it out if you need a visual (just saying she has leather boots, gloves, and jacket, and the white shirt is a quarter sleeve shirt**_). I'm not sure if this update was good or not... it was originally going to be a few pages longer but I felt bad that it's been more than four days since I updated... I felt like I needed to post something on my reviewer's behalf XD. Either way, I hope you like it.

* * *

At the base of the horizon line lays the bright sun, surrounded with ablaze of colors ranging from fiery oranges, searing reds, to heavenly mixtures of yellows. Yet the outer edges of the sky have begun to cool with fresh indigos and eerie violets, welcoming the oncoming night. Beneath the luminescent sunset were crowds of competing guilds rushing to get to their living quarters or spend the rest of their evening at a local café or bar, some even basking beneath the sky enjoying the company of friends—or beloveds—over a checkered picnic blanket. Each engulfed in their own temporary bliss as if the earlier events of battle didn't occur. Amongst the populated assembly stood Hitomi Ayuzawa, maneuvering through the crowd with an agitated Sting Eucliffe following after her.

"Why did you do it?" The blonde dragon slayer questioned.

"Do what?" The Wind Mage responded flatly.

"Help that Water Mage," Sting reached for Hitomi's arm and pulled her close to him, bringing them to a halt. "She's not your nakama; there was no reason for you to help her."

Tugging her arm out of his grasp Hitomi replied in a calm voice, "She was injured."

"Yeah," Sting agreed, crossing his chiseled arms across his chest and scowling down at the brunette, "By you. Why? Because she was, and still is, our enemy."

"Anyone from a legal and well-respected guild is my ally, even if their feelings do not recuperate mine," Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle at his irritated expression—and quite honestly found it cute.

"What are you even laughing at?"

She smiled, "Nothing."

"Tch," He scoffed, "Nothing my ass… Oi, Stop smiling!"

"No."

Scowling, Sting retracted back to their earlier discussion, "Sometimes you're too nice."

"Sorry I'm not a sadist like you," Hitomi shrugged.

Ignoring her comment with a puff of his cheeks Sting forged ahead, "I'm really disappointed that you took it easy on her…ending the game as quickly as you did. There wasn't even enough time to actually sit back and relax. 1, 2, 3, and you completely threw the fight!"

"Okay first of all," The Wind Mage answered in a submissive manner—while many others would be fed up with his incompetent behavior and leave, "I didn't throw the game; I went through with it and battled against our 'opponent' while setting aside my personal feelings just because you, Rufus, and Orga really want to win-"

"So does Rogue" The dragon slayer added while Lector—Sting's cat—poked from behind his nakama's shoulder, piping in: _I want to win, too!_

The brunette ignored the Exceed, not even caring or wondering where he came from. "No, all he wants to do is fight Gajeel. He could care less about this stupid competition."

"And secondly?" Sting growled, not having the courage to argue with her any further.

"Something's seriously wrong with you." With a laugh, she parted into the crowded sea of people (now diminishing as twilight drew clear), and entered the nearest bar.

The Dragon Slayer stood there shocked, watching his nakama leave him before finally reacting to her gentle attitude and blunt remark by following after, "OI, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

Lector swiftly maneuvered his position from his partner's back and onto his shoulder, reassuring the blonde in a cool manner. "Nothing's wrong with you, Sting-kun."

"Shut up," He grumbled, flicking Lector off of his shoulder—which caused the Exceed to fall gently on all fours (thanks to his wings). The Dragon Slayer's glare intensified as he strolled into the pub, instantly spotting Hitomi glide away from the bar, each hand occupied with beer, "Hey! Answer me!"

Shaking her head with a laugh, Hitomi sat down at an empty table, beckoning her nakama to join her. Sting averted his gaze from the girl, glancing around the alehouse—which was overly crowded by guild members. Glancing over their emblems, Sting noticed majority of them belonged to Fairy Tail_. _With an agitated sigh he took the empty seat next to the Wind Mage while Lector hopped onto the table beside him. Hitomi turned to face Sting, the beer raised to her pink lips as her eyes looked into his black orbs over the foggy glass. With her free hand she slid the other mug of beer towards Sting. In return he leaned against his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, and provokingly glared at her.

She placed her beer down, "Drink, I bought it for you so don't waste it."

The Dragon Slayer scrutinized the honey colored substance, licking his lips hungrily, and giving into the temptation with a quick swig. He placed his alcohol down before asking, "How did you know I would come?"

Hitomi deadpanned, "Come on Sting-kun, give me a little more credit than that. We've known each other for 7 years; I think I'd know you don't like to give up by now."

"Tch, whatever," He scowled.

She giggled at his response.

Lector sulked, '_Why doesn't he get mad at her when she calls him that_?'

"Um, excuse me?" A pale hand, with a light pink Fairy Tail crest, placed itself on Hitomi's table, "May we join you?"

The Wind Mage's gaze traveled up towards the owner and smiled once she noticed the bashful blonde. She curtly nodded, accepting her offer—which only earned her a scoff from Sting.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted, finally noticing the third generation Dragon Slayer, "It's you!"

"Yeah, you got something to say?" Sting growled, rising to his feet as he grabbed Natsu by his shirt collar, and pulled the pink haired mage closer.

The two began bantering viciously, their faces pressed together as they simultaneously, sneered childish remarks (drawing unnecessary attention towards their table). Before they could continue, Hitomi wrapped her fingers around Sting's belt and waist band, swiftly bringing him back to his seat. "Behave," She muttered.

"Come on," The Celestial Mage rolled her eyes at her nakama, pulling him down to sit beside her while the other Mages managed to sit either beside or across from the two Sabertooth members.

Both Dragon Slayers incoherently cursed underneath their breath, quickly glaring at each other once they realized their similar actions. Their jaws cracked open, ready to spew more insults, but were soon shushed and scolded by their counterparts.

"I'm sorry about Natsu," The blonde responded in humiliation.

Hitomi waved it off with a smile, "It's not your fault it's Sting-kun's." The brunette turned to face the flabbergasted blonde, "Apologize."

"No way," He glared at her but quickly glanced away when he saw the cute smile that adorned her pink lips—he could never resist that smile, "I'm not going to apologize."

She sighed, shrugging at his stubbornness, and reverted her gaze back towards the curvaceous girl, "I tried."

The blonde laughed and stuck her arm towards the Wind Mage, giving her hand a good shake before separating their clasped hands, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this idiot," She pointed at the Dragon Slayer, "Is Natsu Dragneel, and his Exceed Happy."

"Hey Lucy, I'm not an idiot!"

She simply rolled her eyes at his response.

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

"Blue fur? What kind of Exceed are you?" Lector scoffed, turning his nose up into the air with a smirk. "Ah, one that belongs to a measly first generation Dragon Slayer, that's who."

"Natsu's the best Dragon Slayer there is!" Happy shrilled angrily. "Not only was he loved by his father, but he loved him as well, unlike your heartless nakama!"

"Sting-kun is not heartless! He's heroic-"

"Enough you two," The Wind Mage hushed, pulling Lector backwards by his face.

Lucy patted Happy on the head before continuing with the introduction, starting with the raven haired boy who sat on her other side, "This is Gray Fullbuster," She traveled her pointer finger towards the cat and young girl who sat beside Hitomi, "Carla, and Wendy Marvell."

Hitomi grinned, "I already know who you guys are."

"You do?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah," She chuckled. "Believe it or not, ever since I was a little girl I used to be a huge fan of Fairy Tail. I owned every issue of Sorcerer's Magazine that had information on your guild. I really aspired to be like all of you, especially Natsu, Wendy, and eventually Gajeel when he left Phantom Lord; you guys were my hero. The three of you were the reason why I trained so hard and why I wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail…until 7 years ago."

Sting flushed in anger at Hitomi's compliments, grunting and slyly elbowing his nakama, hoping she would stop talking so passionate about Fairy Tail in front of him.

She ignored his complaints and continued, "I grew up reading about every member in Fairy Tail, building an unrequited bond with each one as the years passed. But when all of you disappeared I didn't have the strength to become a Fairy… I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being a part of your guild when more than half of you were gone, I'd be too depressed to work under those conditions. I wasn't going to quit though."

"You waited," Wendy murmured sheepishly, looking up at the older Mage. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah," Hitomi answered. "I joined Sabertooth as I waited, so I could at least support myself until you guys came back. But as the years passed, I slowly came to a realization that you guys weren't coming back…"

"Hitomi," Sting growled, refusing to stare at his 'nakama'. "Shut up."

He was angry at her confession…that was clear, especially one as humiliating as hers. She knew he didn't want to hear her praise Fairy Tail, but now she had gone over the line by mentioning Sabertooth was her fallback. He felt a pang in his chest once those words had escaped her mouth, he wasn't sure what it meant, but what he did know was that he wanted her to shut the fuck up.

The brunette continued to ignored the White Dragon Slayer, "Now that you're all back, I honestly don't know how to feel. I'm definitely happy that I finally got the chance to meet my idols but I'm also pissed off for how many years passed, I could be in Fairy Tail right-"

Seething, Sting called out to her, "Ayuzawa." She knew he was beyond pissed considering he used her surname, he's no longer acknowledging her as a nakama.

She placed her leather clad hand above his—which was clenching beside his thigh, "Let me finish before you get angry."

He knocked her hand away, reluctantly waiting to hear the rest of her sentence.

"I'm pissed because I could be in Fairy Tail right now, but to be honest I'm really glad how these passed years laid out. I can honestly say that I'm enjoying every minute of my time in Sabertooth and I love spending time with my nakama's," Hitomi glanced at the scowling Dragon Slayer, reaching to grab his hand again, this time finding it relaxed. She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "I want to spend the rest of my life in Sabertooth, but I want to thank all of you for being great influences."

Hitomi caught tears streaming down Lucy's cheeks as she smiled gratefully, a wildly, grinning Natsu, a smirking Gray, and a blubbering Wendy, and repeated, "Seriously, thank you."

"This wasn't what we came here for," Lucy sniffled. "We didn't come here to be praised, even though we really appreciate it…but we came here to thank you."

"Thank me?" The Wind Mage questioned curiously.

"For helping Juvia after the fight," Hitomi was shocked to finally hear Gray speak. "We've never met someone so sincere before."

"I never wanted to hurt her, but considering I **am** a contestant I have to push aside my feelings, and comply with the rules," She responded. "That's why I ended it so quickly."

Hearing the White Dragon Slayer's mutters, The Wind Mage finally realized her hand still held onto her nakama's. She's surprised that he didn't push her away like he had done the first time. Hitomi didn't think much of it and instead pulled her hand away, placing it back on her lap.

"Speaking of which," Wendy piped in, holding onto a bored Carla. "Lucy mentioned you can use Air Magic. How's that even possible...?"

"My mother, who was also my teacher, was an elite Wind Mage," Hitomi stated. "The only reason why she was on a completely different level than other Wind users was because of her contract."

"Don't tell your enemy about your magic!" Sting scolded.

"Oh shut up," Hitomi grabbed her beer, pressing the opening between Sting's lips, and forcing him to chug the liquid.

"Contract?" Lucy asked skeptically, leaning closer to the brunette.

"A long time ago-"

"Okay that's enough," Sting spat, ripping the glass from her hand and placing it on the table before wrapping his arm around Hitomi's slender waist, and roughly pulling her away from the Fairy Tail members.

"Hey, bring her back!" Natsu shouted, shaking his fist in the air. "We can fight while they talk!"

Sting pulled Hitomi through the pub's exit, dragging her along the cobble stone path as they passed a few witnesses, Lector quickly following behind. Hitomi was struggling against his tight hold; pleading him to let her go so she could rejoin the others at the bar.

"Seriously Sting-kun, stop," She managed to free herself from his vice grip, bringing the both of them to a halt as he turned to face her.

"No, you stop," He retorted angrily. "You're freely revealing your powers to our competitors. I honestly don't know what's wrong with you."

"They were curious of my magic; I was only going to tell them its history," Hitomi mused, placing each hand on her waist.

"So if they were curious about your weaknesses you would tell them?" Sting snarled.

"That's completely different."

"No, it's not!" Groaning in aggravation he turned away from the brunette, and advanced towards their living quarters. "You're so fucking stupid."

The Wind Mage caught up to her nakama, slipping her arm around his, and smiling reassuringly at him. Hitomi didn't get offended easily; she was a really easy-going person, and fluid just like the wind. She smiled, remembering what her mother used to say to her, '_Mage's personalities represent their magic_.' She's right.

"Tch," He avoided her gaze, but let her hold onto his arm.


	3. First Blow Up

Thanks to**HinaSnowBastia****, ****ShuReliaFairy, NightCraver, Lime Toaster Cat, Z.K.T-lover, & Zororenjilover** for leaving a review! QUICK BIO, I won't be revealing history or past, that's for you to slowly learn; mwahaha! **UPDATE NEWS**- I plan on updating every Monday… so yeah(: BTW Have you guys read the new update? Omg, another Celestial mage .

**Name:** Ayuzawa, Hitomi (. & .)

**Age:** 19

**Personality:** She's very easy-going and it takes a lot to get her angry. She's also very playful and loves to enjoy herself and make others happy. Hitomi respects everyone, unless there's a reason for her respect to waver.

_Magic: Her winds a VERY light violet color._

-**Wind Dissipate:** She can de-bond atoms and erase particles in any object, completely erasing her target or the opponent's attack.

-**Wind Materialize: **Manipulating particles and atoms to bond, surging them into any item or the opponent to make it completely sold; if enough's added it can explode.

-**Wind Bind:** Wind that shoots from Hitomi's pointer finger, binding her opponent and canceling their magic. The wind lives by itself; she doesn't control it so there's a certain amount of time for her to use the attack before the wind completely slashes the enemy to pieces.

-**Wind Scar:** Blades of wind that can slice anything, even pure unbreakable metal, in half.

-**Wind Revolver:** A huge Tornado that engulfs Hitomi—changes in size by her command—and drills at its target.

-**Wind Pinball Revolver:** (Can only be used during Wind Revolver) Tornado curves around the opponent, bouncing off surfaces to gain momentum—increasing the power. It's so fast that the opponent can't see anything; they're just stuck in a huge wind storm.

-**Wind Requip: Twin Blades** – Two identical samurai swords are pulled out from an opening between Hitomi's scapulas—which once opened reveals a blinding, ultra violet light.

-**Twin Blades Wind Scar:** (Only used after Wind Requip: Twin Blades) A violet wind wraps around the swords (it's the same as the wind scar but more powerful) Hitomi crosses the swords in front of her as the wind around the metal eventually engulfs her body. She, slashes in a crisscross motion sending blades of wind towards her opponent.

-**Twin Blades Exterminate:** (Only used after Wind Requip: Twin Blades) A dark purple wind wraps around the sword and Hitomi raises the crosses swords above her head as she kneels on the ground, eventually slamming them into the ground. The wind from the metal surges through the ground, blowing the entire ground like a landmine field.

* * *

Stars, constellations, and planets lined around the slumbering moon, maintaining its existent in the night sky where its outer edges blurred with black and faded from a dark violet to a serene indigo. What used to be a comfortable heat that radiated this evening now stripped its thickness to a frigid breeze. Hitomi, perched at the bottom step of Sabertooth's lodging, wore only a short, white tank top with a pair of black boy shorts. She pulled her bare feet away from the wet grass, enveloping her arms around her folded knees—as if it would prevent her from getting sick.

"Sting wants you to come back inside," The brunette jumped at the man's rough voice and turned her head to catch the culprit who had disrupted her silence.

Hitomi smiled once realizing it was her nakama Rouge, "You weren't supposed to tell me that he sent you, onii-san."

"Even if I didn't mention that fact," He asserted, gliding towards one of the pillars—that held the porch's roof—and resting his weight against it, "You would have already known."

"This is true," She nodded, taking a deep breath before questioning him, "Is he still sulking?"

"More than ever."

"I don't understand why he's so pissed off," Hitomi murmured, "He's being stubborn; I've already apologized to him."

"Hitomi," The Shadow Dragon replied sternly, "How can you not understand the situation that you put yourself into? You freely discussed your unrequited love for Fairy Tail, not only in front of our enemies, but Sting as well. You should know by now that he carries himself with pride, and to be carelessly embarrassed by his nakama, especially the one he cares most for, really irked him."

She remained silent, letting her gaze fall onto the cool breeze which wrapped itself around the trees, manipulating each branch to dance along with the winds rhythm, "My confession wasn't meant to embarrass him…I just wanted Fairy Tail to know the truth and Sting just so happened to be accompanying me. It was the perfect time to let him know how I truly felt, before and now…In reality he should be coddling me, considering I admitted that I would never leave Sabertooth."

"Even so," Rogue related, "Sting's too stubborn to accept your apology so easily. You're going to have to beg for his forgiveness."

"Grea-Ah!" Hitomi abruptly closed her eyes, letting her hands cup her mouth and nose before letting out a rough sneeze, "Ah-choo!"

"Here," Rogue untied his cloak, sliding it off his body, and handing it to the young Wind Mage, "You'll get sick; we can't afford to be disqualified due to your lack of health."

She accepted his coat, eagerly draping it around her shoulders, and tugging it tightly to her body, completely contradicting her statement, "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will."

A pregnant silence engulfed the two Sabertooth mages, each staring into the night sky, mesmerized by the whispering wind and the crickets' melody. Hitomi averted her gaze from the scenery before her and onto her senpai and patted the empty space alongside her. Rogue took her action as an invitation, but declined her offer with a wave of his hand; he was perfectly content with standing. She smiled, completely un-phased by his rejection, and traveled her sight back onto the luminous stars.

"I wonder how tomorrow will unfold," The brunette breathed.

"I could care less," Rogue grunted.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Don't even try putting on that fake front around me, onii-san," Rogue remained silent, giving the Wind Mage an opportunity to continue, "I know how excited you are to confront Gajeel…even if the others are completely ignorant of your pursuit, it doesn't mean I am."

Grumbling, the Dragon Slayer ignored her comment with a warning, "Don't stay out too late or else Sting will be even angrier."

Hitomi chuckled at his shameful attempt to change their discussion, "Tell Sting-kun not to worry and that I'll be coming in soon."

Rogue shifted away from the wooden pillar, muttering 'good night' before briskly sliding through the lodging's door, leaving the young Wind Mage on her own. Sighing, Hitomi rested her chin between her clasped knees, letting herself fall into deep speculation—the quiet atmosphere was just too perfect to file through her thoughts, '_Oh_ _Sting_…'

Hitomi, someone with a natural passive attitude and easy-going nature, would be lying if she said she never experienced anger towards Sting-sama. Even today she can remember every detail of the first time she exploded, which coincidently was the day she joined Sabertooth and met him. She was finally setting foot into her new guild, and as she remembered many of the members conversed amongst each other, neither of them giving off an intimidating aura—with such a pleasant surrounding she knew that she'd be able to fit in quiet easily…

"_Oi, you there!" Hitomi turned around on the bar stool and let her eyes wander through the crowded guild in order to catch the voice's owner. Her gaze soon landed on a blonde, muscular teenage boy whose pointer finger extended directly at her, "Save that empty seat beside you."_

_The brunette tilted her head in confusion, surprisingly complying with his demand, and returned to her original position—knees tucked beneath the bar's table top while her folded arms rested on the counter—until he reached her._

"_I'm Sting," He smirked, plopping down beside her, "Sting Eucliffe."_

"_Hitomi Ayuzawa," The Wind Mage greeted politely with a smile adorning her small mouth._

_Patting her head roughly, Sting turned the revolving stool away from the bar, resting his extended elbows behind him on the countertop, "Me and my nakamas Rouge, Lector, and Frosch are recruiting a new mage to join our team, and since you're new I thought I'd be nice and give you a chance to prove yourself worthy."_

_Staring passively at the boy with untidy, blonde locks, Hitomi raised her arm and waited for the waitress to stop by, "Team?"_

_Sting stared at the young girl curiously, wondering what he could have said to confuse her, "Yeah, a team. You do know what that is, right?"_

"_I wouldn't have asked if I did," Hitomi dropped her arm and glanced away from Sting once the waitress had greeted her, murmuring her order before the older woman left to prepare her meal._

"_You're pretty stupid," The blonde snorted continuing with an explanation, "In guilds mages can decide whether they want to take jobs by themselves or with another member. Some even create a team filled with 3 or more magic users so it's even easier and faster for them to complete a mission. The only downside about a partnership is that you have to split the jewels equally."_

"_Oh," She mused, "That sounds nice."_

"_So whaddya say?" He grinned, already excited to fight the newcomer, "Wanna try out when you're done eating?"_

"_There's no harm in trying…" Hitomi's lips slightly parted as the waitress maneuvered her way towards her, a bowl of steaming hot ramen delicately sitting in the middle of the tray, "Oh…" She cooed, admiringly watching the beautiful girl place her meal in front of her eyes, leaving after sliding her chopsticks, "This smells great."_

"_Not only are you stupid," He commented, his facial expression turning one into distaste, "But you're really weird too. You're so…apathetic…I guess I should be used to that behavior though considering Rogue's just like that."_

"_Sorry," She hummed, raising the noodle-filled chopsticks into her mouth, and slowly swallowed—savoring each bite, "Hey," Hitomi mumbled through her full mouth, "What kind of magic do you use? You smell differently than other mages."_

"_Ah," Sting smirked, feeling his ego rise a notch higher as he answered her, "I'm a Dragon Slayer!"_

_Hitomi's mouth fell ajar, causing the noodles to slip through her parted lips. All her life she looked up to the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, and now another one—one she hadn't even heard of—sat before her. She no longer felt worthy to be a part of Sabertooth, especially since she walked in unaware of meeting another slayer, "No way…"_

"_Yep!" He responded smugly, the smirk never faltering from his lips, "I'm a 3__rd__ generation Dragon Slayer."_

"_There are generations?" She questioned in surprise, ignoring the bowl of ramen she had been praising earlier, and now focusing intently on the blonde._

"_Yeah."_

"_So 1__st__ generation would be Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel of Fairy Tail, which are stronger-"_

"_Tch," He scoffed, interrupting her explanation, "It's the other way around, Hitomi."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_1__st__ generation grew up with their dragons while 2__nd__ generation developed their powers through lacrima, their powers are balanced," Sting's smirk reappeared, "My generation were raised by their dragons and were equipped with lacrima, already giving us an advantage, but what makes us entirely stronger than the other generations is…unlike them…we killed our dragons, making us the ultimate Dragon Slayers."_

_Hitomi's eyes dilated, causing the blonde boy to grin excitedly, "You…killed your dragon?" The brunette's eyes began to twitch as they narrowed, "Y-Your own parent," Her lips drew back, revealing her teeth as she snarled, "Why… Why?"_

_Sting bathed in her anger with a murderous smile, "That's what a dragon slayer is."_

_A dark purple wind viciously wrapped itself around her as she stood on her feet, glowering devilishly at the blonde, "Why would you do such a thing? Be lucky you even had someone who cared for you! You shouldn't even be put in the same category as Natsu, Wendy, or Gajeel!" Her roar was deafening, Sting could honestly admit that he feared his life, "You piece," Hitomi snatched her bowl of ramen, thankful that it was still hot, and slammed it against his face, "of SHIT!"_

"_You crazy bit-" _

"Laxus!"

Hitomi jolted, causing her knees to knock away from her chin, and firmly planted her feet against the wet grass—knocking her right out of her memory and onto the three mysterious mages stumbling across the field, in search for their nakama. Given by their unique attire Hitomi quickly determined who the unbreakable team was(The Raijinshū of Fairy Tail).

"Laxus!" Freed called again, already a few meters in front of the other two—Bickslow and Evergreen. He frantically searched through each lodgings gap as the other two desperately wailed for their master's reply.

The Wind Mage felt bad for the Thunder God Tribe, ultimately deciding to secretly pitch in. She sniffed through the wafted particles she had managed to collect in a 5 mile radius, and pinpointed where the S-Rank Mage had been. She deadpanned; the idiot had been hiding from his guards. She sighed, returning her gaze onto the three mages, ready to belt out the information she collected, but drew back once she realized they had vanished, '_Poor guys_…' The brunette brought herself up from the wooden step, raising Rogue's cape higher to avoid ruining the ends, and sauntered towards one of the large trees. She positioned herself directly beneath the tree's shadow; the branch's and leaves doming around her, and looked up, "It's rude to hide from your friends."

Laxus Dreyar jumped down directly behind Hitomi (basically encasing her between the tree and him). She turned around, pressing her back against the tree, and stared intently at the Dragon Slayer. The Wind Mage was waiting for his reply, but instead receiving the answer she hopped for he simply shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away.

"You should apologize to your nakamas," Hitomi said, watching the large man stop in his tracks, "Maybe I should call the Raijinshū back here, I'm sure they'd be really happy to see you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Ignoring her comment, the Lightening Dragon Slayer drifted away from the pestering girl.

"Stay."

Laxus stopped for the second time, glancing at the girl with an incredulous look on his face, "What?"

"You have to stay and keep me company," Hitomi answered with a cute smile, "It's your punishment for ignoring the ones who care about you the most; it's the least you can do…unless you want me to call them back," She questioned, pointing behind her to where the Thunder God Tribe had vanished, "And tell them that you were trying your hardest to avoid them," Hitomi pursed her lips and rubbed her chin in thought, "But somehow I think they'd be even more hurt if I told them, I mean…you are their leader, and to not be wanted by someone you admire is very heartbreaking-"

"Okay, okay!" Laxus sneered, taking a few short strides towards her, and angrily seating himself against the tree, "Just don't mention what I did to them."

The small smile never faltered from her pink lips, her back sliding down the tree, and plopping down beside him, "By the way, I'm Hitomi Ayuzawa."

"I know who you are."

"You do?" She questioned before the realization hit her, "Ah, the other members of Fairy Tail must have told you and the rest of the guild about my confession."

He nodded, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the younger mage, "I've never heard of a mage openly confessing to their rival before; it's strange."

"Yeah," She agreed, "But I don't consider many of the guilds here as my enemy."

Laxus stared at her curiously, "You don't?"

"If the guilds are well-respected and considerate to others than there's no reason to become rivals."

"Hmm," He hummed, quietly accepting her intuition before remembering he hadn't introduced himself; how stupid, "Oh… I forgot to mention, I'm Laxus Dreyar."

"I know," She replied, "I used to have the biggest crush on you."

"N-NANI?" He spat, his face growing incredibly flustered at her sudden confession.

Hitomi waved off his embarrassment, "Don't be flattered; it was a long time ago, those feelings have completely erased."

Laxus's blush slowly went down as the two grew comfortable under the night's sky. As their conversation picked up he slowly began warming up to her, and grew accustomed to her perculiar behavior. The rest of the night flew by with ease—both of them unaware of how much time had passed, nor caring (they were just glad to be able to escape their thoughts with a light discussion).


	4. White Dragon Rage

Thanks to**HinaSnowBastia****, ****ShuReliaFairy, IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar, NightCraver, White Wonderland & Lime Toaster Cat,** for leaving a review! Guess what? I JOINED POTTERMORE! If you have an account, add me (QuillStorm26812) if you don't know what it is, just leave it in a review or PM me.

**Lime Toaster Cat**: I know what you mean, the entire time I was like… "Is that seriously it? =.=" But I think I'll more than likely cover it in a chapter, 'cause I'm trying to follow the Grand Magic Games Arc so when the entire "Celestial Mage" kidnap thing happens (which it most likely will; Raven Tail's just so mischievous) than I'll make the 13th Key kick ass! (:

**NightCraver**: He certainly is still waiting, XD I just imagined him glaring outside of the window with a knife lawl! Thank you, I love that you love my OC it makes me happy! I have a feeling the next chapter will be with Rogue fighting, or at least I hope x(

I apologize for such a short update, I wanted to add the next big game in there, but since the manga wasn't updated I couldn't write about it. I promise the next one will be longer. so here's a cute filler

* * *

Hitomi tiredly stumbled up the lodging's steps with Rouge's cloak draped loosely around her shoulders, dragging the ends along the wooden porch. Dawn had already set and she couldn't believe how late she and Laxus had stayed out conversing; time seemed to have flown by quickly. She didn't regret it though, even if it was risky for two competing mages to stay past their curfew…if they were caught they would have been disqualified. Hitomi was just thankful that her nakamas hadn't found out she was still outside, let alone easily communicating with their enemy; God knows what they would do to her, especially Sting. The brunette shook her head in hopes that the action would eradicate any thoughts of her being caught; she didn't need the paranoia this early in the morning.

Sighing, Hitomi slipped through the open door—with her eyelids half closed—as she successfully and quietly closed it behind her. Finally closing her eyes completely the Wind user rested her back against the door frame and deeply exhaled.

"What? Didn't think you'd get caught?"

Hitomi hummed and slumped farther down the wooden door, cracking her eyelids open to see Sting standing angrily before her, "Can we do this later? I'm tired."

Sting replied with a glare causing the brunette to sigh in annoyance. Hitomi remained quiet as she slipped Rogue's cloak off of her shoulders before folding it neatly and placing it on the lone chair that stood beside the entrance. The Dragon Slayer scoffed at her ensemble, growing even angrier, "Why are you wearing that?"

"They're my pajamas."

"It's cold," He stated, "Why would you wear that outside where you can easily get sick-" Sting paused when he noticed her runny nose, "See? You're already sick! If you get worse during the games don't expect me to let you out easily."

"I'm fine, I'll take responsibility for my own actions," Hitomi murmured, "With or without a fever I'll participate, I wouldn't dream of taking this competition away from you or the others. Don't think so lowly of me."

The White Dragon pursed his lips, ignoring her comment by continuing with his rant, "Why were you out so late? You were with someone, weren't you? And in that outfit…of all things."

"I wanted to be outside," Hitomi pushed herself up with her knees. "I was alone until I ran into someone."

"Who?" Sting growled, racking through his thoughts of the many crushes Hitomi used to have, "Natsu? Gray? No, it was Laxus," He glared when she didn't answer; she didn't flinch at his action, she only gave him an un-amused expression.

"Yes," Hitomi answered, "Laxus was hiding from his friends and I told him it was rude, so I made him sit with me."

"Tch," He scoffed, "You like him again."

"No, I don't."

"If you didn't then you wouldn't have asked him to spend the rest of the night with you!"

"I didn't tell him to spend the night with me, I asked him to stay for awhile."

Sting seethed, "Don't be a smartass."

"I wasn't."

The Dragon Slayer could never control his temper around Hitomi, her passive attitude drove him crazy, but then again he preferred the easy-going Hitomi over the black Hitomi—once you crossed that threshold, you could never go back, "Why'd you even ask for his company?"

"It was punishment for avoiding his nakamas."

"Punishment?" Sting questioned in bewilderment, waving his finger at her attire, "The only time he was paying for was enjoying all of your assets to his full capacity. I'm surprised he didn't cop a feel, with you going around looking like a slut."

Hitomi wasn't offended by his words; she knew he was just angry at her for staying out late with an older man (let alone an enemy)—sometimes he was too overly protective of her, but it was all with love (even if he didn't want to admit it). Sting was just behaving like an older brother, "We just talked, and there was no physical contact at all."

"I don't believe you."

The brunette licked over her chapped lips, "That's not my problem, is it?"

"What did you guys really do, and answer me honestly?"

"Sting," Hitomi frowned, disappointed at her senpai for not having any trust in her, "I've been telling you the truth…we only talked."

"Bull shit!" His fists clenched, as he took a step closer towards her, "Just 'talking' wouldn't take so long; you both did way more, didn't you? You confessed to him, just like you confessed to everyone else in Fairy Tail. How could you not? You treat everyone as if they're your nakamas, something you should only express with your own guild," His eyes dangerously narrowed, his sentences now beginning to make less sense as he continued to attack her, "You kissed him after you confessed and since you're basically naked he more than likely took advantage of the opportunity and had his way with you!"

"Nani?"

"Oh, oh, oh, what is this," He cackled at her dumbfounded expression. "You want him. It's definitely written all over your face, I bet if he ripped your clothes off and ravaged your body outside…you'd enjoy every minute of it; disgusting-"

"Sting-"

"Don't. Interrupt. Me." The blonde spat at her venomously.

"But-"

"No," He sneered and immediately closed the gap between them, hoping to intimidate her into admitting the truth. "Tell me every fucking thing that happened between you two. I know a lot has happened, I can tell by your worried expression… Everything I said was true, wasn't it?"

Hitomi stared at the Dragon Slayer in bewilderment; she couldn't understand why he was getting so paranoid; this was the first time he acted so strange, "I told you-"

"Tell. Me."

The young brunette sighed, running her hands through her long bangs in order to move them out of her way, "You really want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yes," He glowered.

"I asked Laxus to keep me company, and after his many attempts of leaving I finally convinced him to stay. I confessed to him later on in our discussion; he was shocked at first, but eventually accepted my thoughts," Hitomi knew she was never going to hear the end of it if she continued to lie, but he deserved a little scare—considering he wouldn't believe her, "One thing led to another," She mused, faking a sweet smile—which caused Sting's eyes to twitch visibly, "Apparently…I know how to please a man."

(And the time bomb went off) Sting lunged at Hitomi, slamming her roughly against the wooden door as his grip on her strong shoulders tightened. He was breathing heavily—from the sudden burst of energy he exhaled—and continued to glare down at his 'so called' nakama. He was pissed, beyond belief, that all his notions turned out to be true. To think that her curvaceous lips or slick hand, which ever she had used, were used with such vulgarity to an enemy of Sabertooth's; it was despicable. Sting squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to yell; he didn't want to wake the others or drag them into their discussion.

Hitomi winced once the Dragon Slayer's grasp tightened, "Hey you're hurting me-"

"Why?" Sting spat.

She stayed quiet; debating whether she should continue with the joke. Her silence only made him angrier… Sting shook her body violently, hoping it would make her talk.

"Tch," The White Dragon grimaced, leaning closer towards her, and letting his lips graze against her hair, "I'm really disgusted with you… to think you'd do something so gross in the open, and to not even care…it's not like you. No," He chuckled. "You've been like this from the start, deceiving every one of us…all for Fairy Tail. You fucking bitch-"

"Sting."

The blonde paused—her voice sounded different than usual—and pulled away from the brunette. His scowl began to slowly flicker away at the sight of Hitomi's serene face (which somehow calmed and irked him), '_How could she be so peaceful?_'

The two were extremely close, making it easier for her to wrap her thin arms around his masculine torso. Sting remained still, feeling her small fingers grip onto his loose shirt as she tucked her head beneath his chin, a soft hum slipping through her parted lips. Heat rose directly into his face, a tingling sensation settling in his chest; it was a weird feeling he hadn't felt before, it made him very uncomfortable, "What are you doing?" He intended his sentence to sound menacing but instead it came out hoarse and weak.

Hitomi ignored his question and pulled him closer (if it were even possible), "I was lying earlier…I didn't do anything with Laxus and I know that deep down…you know it isn't true. You deserved it though, for acting like a douche bag. You're just lucky I didn't get pissed off and kill you."

Sting scoffed, "Fuck you-"

"Shut up, it's my turn to talk," She stated calmly, "I want to know why you're acting so pissy and paranoid." Her grip on his shirt tightened, "I want to know what's really wrong."

Sting's eyes dilated, '_What's wrong…what's really wrong? I'm mad… You even lied to me,_' He frowned; his eyes saddening as he secretly thanked God that no one (including Hitomi) could see the expression he wore. '_I'm always mad when you're with other guys, I'm not sure why though. Maybe…maybe it's because I only want Rogue, Orga, Lector, Frosch, Rufus, and I to be the only men in your life... Tch! What am I saying, that's not even it? I could care less if Hitomi's with other guys, she just chooses the wrong ones and that's why I get so angry with her, yeah that's exactly it._'

"Sting-sama?" She cooed, feeling her eyelids droop as she continued to rest on his chest—for someone whose excessively toned, he was very comfortable.

"What?" His arms were sternly fixated at his sides as he clenched his fists.

"Answer me," Hitomi opened her eyes and was about to move her head upwards to face him, but stopped once she felt his chin lazily drop on the top of her head. He was reluctantly accepting her forward behavior. She couldn't help but let a smile grow on her face.

"I don't like seeing you with guys, or girls, from other guilds," He grumbled, growing flustered with his confession, "And I don't like it when you disobey me, or lie."

'_Disobey?_' Hitomi thought, 'Ah, _Sting's talking about the warning I received from Rogue._'

"That's it," He grumbled, "So you can let go of me now."

"No."

He questioned her in disbelief, "No?"

"No," She tightened her grip once again, finally realizing something was different; he was wearing a top, "This is strange; you're usually topless when you sleep. Why'd you start wearing a shirt now?"

Sting's face was completely red, "I-I-I didn't want you around topless men, so if I ordered the others too wear clothes I had to do it too."

Hitomi pulled away, her arms trailing from around his torso and onto his toned stomach, "Since when did you care? I've already seen all of you naked."

The Dragon Slayer was completely flustered, and desperately avoided eye contact with Hitomi—who was oblivious to Sting's embarrassment, "No you haven't!"

"Sorry let me correct myself," She laughed, "Nearly naked."

Sting scowled, pursing his lips into an angry pout—which Hitomi found adorable.

"Come on; let's go to bed," Hitomi grinned, removing her hands from her nakama's stomach, and sauntering towards her designated bed, "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah…" He let his eyes follow her movements before turning away and heading towards his bed.


	5. Black Hitomi Preview

BLACK HITOMI

I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT'S BEEN LIKE A FACKIN YEAR. IM SORRY. I've been busy with school and now I've got a job, but I've FINALLY finished school .. The events are all messed up lol, so let's just say the first fight (before Hitomi was replacing someone) Yukino and Kagura's battle happened the first game and continue the story as it goes, so like since Yukino and Kagura already fought (the first game) all the other fights that day will happen in future chapters, except for their's, get it, got it, good. I obviously wrote this story before shit got real and the twin dragons were JUST brought into the manga… so bear with the confusion… ? xD SO SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY (super junior joke, lol)

I didn't get much of their personality, buuuuut I'm just continuing with how I see them. If it doesn't fit how they actually act, im sorry but I wont be REWRITING chapters lol.

Thanks to** WendySkyDragon,**** IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar, NightCraver, White Wonderland, Lime Toaster Cat,** **Serena Fallenheart, ReishaCelestialEastern, IMMAfairy, MagicNinjaX00, BiggestFan, & MangaFreak55** for leaving a review! You guys seriously crack me up and are the reason I continue to write—even if it does take a year xD.

Sorry for the crap update

* * *

"The temple where evil monsters nest…pandemonium," An enormous and ghastly castle ruptured from the ground, earning muffled responses from the crowd and contenders. "Within the temple there are 100 monsters, which are magical tools we've created. They won't harm the audience, so there's no need to fret. The monsters are divided into 5 levels of battle power: D, C, B, A, and S."

The small pumpkin man, who stood in the middle of the arena, brought one of the D monsters out for a live presentation of its skills—which deeply impressed and terrified the spectators, including the competing guilds, "As the class goes up, please note that the battle power goes up exceptionally…"

The crowd was frightened, yet excited to see the highest level unwind in the upcoming competition—some let out roars and others sat giddily in their seats, but soon repressed their feelings so the pumpkin could continue.

"Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet, Mermaid Heel's Millianna, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates, Raven Tail's Obra, Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear, Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis, and Quatro Puppy's Novally…" The vegetable uttered, watching the different guild members step foot on the battle ground, and maneuver their way towards the center. "Each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with, this is called your 'challenge right'. For example, if one person chooses '3' then three monsters will appear within the temple. If one succeeds in defeating the three, that competitor gains 3 points. The next competitor may exercise their challenge right amongst the 97 remaining monsters. This will continue until 0 monsters remain or everyone's magical power reaches 0…at which point the competition will end. So with that, please draw your lots!" The pumpkin pulled a jar filled with sticks from behind his back and placed it in front of him, waiting for each contender to take their pick.

Erza, displeased with her number, sighed, "I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw…"

"The luck of the draw?" The small vegetable questioned, "No…no…how should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment are more important than just the order of battle…"

"No," The red head smirked, "With this, it's no longer a game."

He remained silent, a curious glint dancing in his large orbs.

"All 100 will be my opponents! My challenge right will be 100!"

"EH?!"

The crowd's mouth's fell agape as their eyes dilated dangerously, trying to comprehend what the beautiful Titania stated…all except for her teammates and Hitomi—who stood there with goofy grins or confident smirks.

"That…that's impossible! It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!"

"I don't care," She sauntered confidently into the dark and gloomy temple, ready to earn each point greedily.

Hitomi chuckled, holding tightly onto the railing, and eagerly observing the ex-quip mage's performance.

Erza's strikes were in swift motions, barely leaving gaps between her attacks—it was completely monstrous, the audience could barely follow each move; their eyes were literally hanging on the tail of her swipes. As the number of monsters slowly decreased all that was left were the S levels, but that didn't stop the red head from backing down. No matter how many times they striked her she never flinched, not even once…only continuing to demolish them.

"That's Titania for you," Hitomi hummed, glancing away from the busty exquip and onto Fairy Tail A—who stood directly across from Sabertooth's balcony.

Lucy caught the brunette's eyes, giving her a huge grin and a 'thumbs up', and quickly returning her gaze on to her nakama. Before Hitomi could follow Lucy's suit she noticed Natsu—her biggest idol of all—had seen Lucy's and Hitomi's friendly transaction. The Wind Mage shared the same smile she had with the Celestial Mage (soon faltering when he sent a disgusted glare in return). She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong, but soon disregarded her thoughts. It was the sun's glare flickering over his face, nothing that Hitomi should dwell upon. Natsu was too sweet to show such an unfriendly gesture to someone he barely knew—there's no reason she should jump to conclusions. With a sigh, the wind mage returned her gaze to Erza's epic battle—which miraculously ended within the next few seconds.

"Un-un-unbelievable!" The announcer shouted, piercing through the crowds' cheers, "Somehow, by a single person, all 100 monsters have been defeated! Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet dominates a massive victory that books no complaints!"

The audience roared in excitement, all of Fairy Tail being the loudest. Hitomi smiled, watching Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu jump off their balcony and hurdle towards their senpai in happiness. When the red head glanced up at the Wind Mage, Hitomi couldn't help but give Erza a thumbs-up—earning a scoff from the temperamental blonde beside her.

The brunette rolled her eyes, bumping Sting with her hip, "Don't be so pissy, it's an annoying characteristic."

He grunted.

"Alright, alright, alright!" The announcer shouted, breaking through the ear splitting screams and cheers, "Now it's time for the battle portion…first up, Quatro Puppy's Semas VS Mermaid Heel's Millianna!"

The battles went quickly, and some even effortlessly, as Hitomi anxiously waited for Fairy Tail A's and B's fight. She had smiled at each contender who had either won or lost (not only for Sabertooth's Rufus—who had defeated Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm with a blink of his eye), and praising them both for their efforts. Hitomi stood quietly, listening to the non-existent wind pick up every once in awhile, and the soft lull of the audience waiting for the next components to be called forward.

"Battle 5…" The announcer dragged, enjoying the crowd's anxiety, "Fairy Tail B's Laxus VS. Raven Tail's Alexei!"

A small 'o' formed on the Wind Mage's lips as a sense of curiosity lulled over her. Hitomi's eyes were fixated at the East side of the arena where an overly chiseled blonde glided through the open exit. His leather trench coat, adorned with fur around the edges, swayed against the soft wind—completely stopping once he reached the center of the arena. His opponent Alexei, who shielded himself in knight armor, was hidden by a similar looking cloak as Laxus'. Advancing towards the Lightening Dragon Slayer, this gave the audience easier access towards his features. Alexei's face was hidden behind a golden mask with a large trident-shaped piece attached to the mask's forehead—his identity completely covered from head to toe.

"START THE MATCH!"

Alexei lunged forward, throwing a deadly punch towards Laxus', and sending the dragon slayer flying. Hitomi pursed her lips and knit her eyebrows together in confusion. Neither she nor the audience could believe it; Alexei wasn't giving Laxus anytime to revolt. The Wind Mage glanced around her surroundings, observing the spectators reaction, and finally landing on the nerve-wracking announcer. Sweat was dripping down his oily face, his voice shaking as he reported the unbelievable, "These are raging attacks from Alexei! Laxus can't lift a finger!"

"Impossible…" The brunette mused, unintentionally grasping Sting's attention.

"What is? That, that big oaf can't defend himself?" Her senpai smirked, replacing his gaze onto his nakama rather than the fight before him. "He's powerless, you can just tell. I bet Lector, no… I bet Frosch can defeat him with just his tail!" Sting snorted, "He's so fucking pathetic."

"What's pathetic is your 'superior' attitude; tell me again…what's so great about you that you can criticize anyone?" She hummed, averting her gaze from Sting and back down in the middle of the arena.

"You little-" Ignoring Sting's whines, Hitomi took the opportunity to calculate what exactly was happening.

_Something's not right…_ Hitomi closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Falling back from reality, the excelling Wind Mage called out to the air, and patiently pleaded for a slight breeze (anything to get a hold of what was really going on). Within a second, a soft draft wafted towards her nostrils. Hitomi's eyes snapped open.

It was a smokescreen.

_I wonder what I should do?_ Hitomi thought as she rested her elbows onto the railing. _It doesn't seem like anything bad is happening though, they're just staring at each other…either way I can't meddle in. This is their fight, not mine. _

A cloud of smoke appeared as all of the members of Raven Tail were thrown out of the foggy material—dissipating the smokescreen completely. Laxus stood in the middle of the arena furiously. The Dragon Slayer glared at the wounded Raven Tail members. Unlike the flabbergasted audience, who weren't able to comprehend what had just happened, the announcers had caught on quickly and spoke to set things right.

* * *

"Why?"

Hitomi halted in the empty cobble-stoned streets, and stared up at her masculine nakama (hoping this wouldn't become a routine during the next few days), her expressionless face remaining the same, "Because I have rights."

"Says who?" Sting grunted, crossing his arms over his chiseled pecks (which he's been frequently growing accustomed to after the short amount of time Sabertooth has been nestling here—he can't not worry about his younger partner).

The brunette continued to stare, blinking frequently in disbelief before spinning on her heel, and pressing forward. Hitomi was going to the bar where Fairy Tail frequently celebrated in after their battles; she was planning on congratulating Erza and Laxus personally for their unbelievable defeats and Wendy for her amazing efforts.

"Slow down!" He growled, maneuvering through a small group of drunk people—even knocking some out of his way just to reach the skillful Wind Mage.

Hitomi glanced back at Sting and flashed the Dragon Slayer a playful smile, quickly vanishing into the populated bar. Fairy Tail's cheers were incredibly loud and there were a million conversations happening at once, not to mention drinking competitions, and bizarre challenges occurring.

"Today felt so good!"

"AYE!"

"Did you see my real power?"

"Gray-sama you were wonderful today!"

"But I didn't do anything…"

The Wind Mage smiled at the homey atmosphere, taking a confident stride forward only to be tugged back roughly into someone's arms. The familiar scent of cologne caused Hitomi to know it was Sting who had saved her from the tumbling barrels of wine sweeping through the room, with Natsu and Gray surfing confidently above them, "Thanks."

"Be careful," The White Dragon Slayer grumbled, still holding the petite brunette in his arms. When he felt her hands press against his arms to carefully unwrap them from around her, he realized the close proximity, blushed, and frantically pulled away, "C-Come on go get me a beer, I might as well stay since you almost got yourself killed."

"You can get it yourself, I'm busy right now," Hitomi nodded towards the bar before averting her gaze from her nakama and towards a table in the center of the room—where Lucy and a few others sat comfortably. Managing to get Sabertooth's attention, the Celestial Mage acknowledged Hitomi with a smile—giving the brunette the courage to approach her. With a confident glint in her ice blue eyes, the young girl advanced forward, only to be abruptly stopped by Natsu.

Barking viciously towards the brunette, the Fire Dragon Slayer sneered, "What the hell are you two doing here? Your kind doesn't belong here."

"I wanted to congratulate you all for winning but what do you mean by our kind?" Hitomi questioned in confusion, glancing behind her to see Sting glare ferociously back. She smacked him in the stomach with a gust of violet wind before apologizing earnestly, "I'm sorry, his face might seem rude but he's truly genuine at heart-"

Her comment caused Sting and Natsu to scoff.

"Get out before I make you," The pink hared teenager was growing incredibly impatient, clenching his tight fists as fire began to dance wildly around them.

"What did you say?" Sting growled, pushing Hitomi back by sliding in front of her defensively. "You know how horrible you make your guild look by causing fights when there's no need? Have you considered your nakama's feelings-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY TEAM MATES FEELINGS WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING! _KARYU NO HOKO_!"

It was like a solar flare escaped from Natsu's mouth, whipping Sting across the room—Hitomi somehow getting tangled into the mess, withering beneath him. She grunted as Sting helped her up before dangerously advancing towards the irked dragon slayer, "You little prick, you're gonna pay for hurting Hitomi-"

"_Wind Bind_," She muttered, trapping Sting in numerous, thin violet winds. He shouted, falling to the floor, but within a matter of a second she released her magic—ceasing his pain. Hitomi glided forward, "I don't know what we did to cause such confliction between us, but I'm sorry."

Bending down towards Sting's level, the brunette grasped his arm to pull him upwards, but was instead smacked away by the pissed blonde, "I don't need your help."

"I'm sorry I had to stop you from attacking-"

"I told you," Natsu scoffed, watching the two Sabertooth mages before him, "Your guild doesn't understand the meaning of cherish, love, or family. You even use your attacks on each other. You don't even have the right to call yourselves a guild-"

"Natsu, that's enough," A booming voice scolded, "Hitomi isn't like the others."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled, frantically turning around to face Laxus. "DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY DID TO YUKINO?"

"Natsu, I don't think she knows." Lucy murmured from her seat, "I know she could never do something like that, Hitomi is a good person."

"You've only talked to her once, you don't know her!"

"Yukino-" Hitomi murmured, looking from Laxus, Lucy, and Natsu before resting her eyes on Sting—who had managed to bring himself up. "What are they talking about? Sting-sama? Did something happen to Yukino in the Grand Magic Games infirmary?"

Sting looked away, "Let's go, they're talking nonsense."

"No," She demanded. "What's wrong with Yukino?"

After what felt like hours of silence, Laxus took the opportunity to answer Hitomi's question, "Yukino has been withdrawn from Sabertooth after being defeated in the Grand Magic games. She was stripped down to nothing in front of your entire guild, embarrassed, ridiculed, and beat into a coma. (Author: I'm just adding it to spice it up)."

"When visiting Wendy, Yukino remarkably woke up from her coma, and told us what happened," Lucy frowned, "After trying to give me her two zodiac keys."

"That's impossible, our master wouldn't do that," Hitomi spoke assuringly.

"Hah!" Natsu laughed, quickly being shut up by Laxus elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted, holding his stomach in pain before flopping to the ground. Lucy stood from her seat to help Natsu, whilst also scolding him for his rude behavior towards the Wind Mage.

"I have a feeling he doesn't act that way around you for a reason," The Lightening Dragon Slayer commented.

"That's enough; you guys know nothing about our guild or our master. We're leaving," Sting grasped onto the brunette's arm, dragging her behind him.

"No," The Wind Mage pulled away from Sting before giving her an incredulous look, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you later-"

"No he won't," Natsu grumbled, feeling crappy for assuming Hitomi had anything to do with Sabertooth's actions, "He'll probably lie, just like the rest of the mages in Sabertooth."

"Hitomi, we'll tell you what we know." Lucy smiled encouragingly, elbowing Natsu to apologize—which he did, reluctantly and quietly.

"You don't know anything!" Sting defended, lunging forward to attack the first generation dragon slayer.

"We know how to treat our partners well!" The pink haired mage shouted, glaring angrily up at Sting.

"STOP!" Hitomi shouted, her voice booming even louder than a megaphone.

Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at her in shock and silently withdrew their voices while Sting halted. The White Dragon Slayer was even pissed at his master for kicking Yukino out, but disloyalty wasn't an option, and he knew his master must have done it for a good reason. Maybe the brunette will feel the same way he does, but when she's angry, there's no way he can tell how she'll react.

Hitomi sighed calmly, "Tell me what happened."

Sighing sheepishly, Laxus began.

* * *

"Hitomi!" Sting shouted, racing after the pissed brunette, ignoring that the entire guild of Fairy Tail was watching them from in front of the bar, "Stop running! Hold on, don't do anything stupid!"

"Stupid?" Hitomi halted, the heels of her feet grinding into the ground from stopping so violently, "Stupid..?" She managed to whip her body around, her eyes no longer an ice blue, but now an ultraviolet. She was pissed, that much he knew.

Sting drew back.

"Do you want to know what's stupid?"

He gulped, "What?"

"Joining Sabertooth, trusting you, trusting the others!" She growled. "Aren't we partner's, aren't you supposed to tell me everything that's going on? Is that not what a guild is? Or am I wrong?"

'No, Hitomi don't say that," He answered pathetically. "You know we are-"

"If we were you would be telling me what has been going on!" Hitomi waved her arms up in the air frantically, describing all the nonsense and lies that were going on. "I've been a member of Sabertooth for three years! Three fucking years!" The Wind Mage's eyes were turning a darker purple, causing Sting to stumble backwards and away from his nakama.

She was definitely angry, this was the first time he was seeing her this way. She's mentioned it many times to Rogue and himself, but never had he ever imagined he would witness a black Hitomi, "Hey," He quivered, "He just kicked her out, you shouldn't be so angry. Of course he did it for a horrible reason and hell even I know that was a dick move, but don't quit because of something like that-"

She deadpanned, "Something like that…? Something like **that**?" Hitomi accumulated a gust of wind in less than a second, waving her arm in a whipping motion, and throwing Sting feet away. He grunted as he hit the ground, picking himself back up, and making his way towards the brunette—Sting wasn't going to back down, he was going to try and calm her as best as he could. He didn't want her to do anything stupid, nor did he want her to leave him and his team.

"I joined this guild because I thought it would be just like Fairy Tail, one built on trust, love, and friendship. But no, I've been lied to, not only by the master himself, but by my own teammates. Did Frosch and Lector know too, what about Rogue?" Before Sting could even reply, Hitomi whipped him with another gust of wind, getting even more riled up. "Hah, the master…Fooling me into thinking he cared…when he practiced such vulgar actions behind my back, and made every single Sabertooth member lie to my face. To think he treated Yukino with such malice…and to all the others that were kicked out of our guild…All those poor children that had tried to get into this disgusting guild to only be thrown away, or even worse."

"We don't know about that," Sting reassured, "They could have just all actually failed the application tests."

"Fail…" Hitomi sneered, "Just like Yukino… and look what they did to her…" A flare of wind whipped around the brunette's body, an eerie violet light glowing from the source of her magic and turning into a dark, mucky, purple wind—which the gust had shot Sting backwards and even some of the Fairy Tail members who were close enough to receive her attack (thank god it was late enough that civilians weren't out and about).

"Hitomi!" Sting shouted, trying to force his way through the strong wind force—that was growing bigger and stronger by the second, "Stop this! Your power is growing increasingly dangerous, not only will you be hurting Sabertooth, but you'll hurt the members of Fairy Tail and everyone else who's residing in this town." He didn't like mentioning his rival guild, but he knew how much she loved them and how it would help calm her.

"Hitomi, listen to Sting!" The shouts of Lucy pierced through Hitomi's ears, but she was so angry she didn't know if she could calm down. "I know you want revenge, but is this the way you want it to be?" The brunette faltered, listening to the Celestial Mage's words. "Is this something a Fairy Tail mage would do?"

And with that question, Hitomi's power ceased, causing a pregnant silence to fall upon the night sky. All that was heard were her huffs and puffs, as she stumbled to keep herself up. Sting managed to inch his way towards her, a worried expression etched on his face, "Hitomi, I'm sorry… I truly didn't know he was that cruel, I just thought it was a mistake he had made and as the master I should ignore it because he wouldn't do it again. I didn't think of all the other times he could have been so malicious." Sting reached forward, wanting to hold his hurt friend in his arms, but the reaction he got was different from what he expected.

Hitomi evaded his grasp, walking past him in a reluctant and passive manner. She just wanted to be away from anything Sabertooth related so she could calm down and figure out what she wanted to do for sure. But right now what she needed most was to get drunk.

"Hitomi," Sting whispered, watching his beloved nakama walk away from him and towards the bar they were previously in. He was furious and felt broken from her response…She avoided his comfort and went seeking for happiness from Fairy Tail.


End file.
